


继母

by Seb_Baz



Category: all琛 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seb_Baz/pseuds/Seb_Baz
Summary: 非典型小妈文学（？bushi
Relationships: 任豪/姚琛, 夏之光/姚琛, 张颜齐/姚琛, 徐一宁/姚琛, 赖冠霖/姚琛
Kudos: 25





	继母

**Author's Note:**

> *性瘾患者 双⭐️5   
> *背德  
> *偷窥  
> *有🚲（25/75/95/45）  
> *OOC  
> *无脑、三观不正且脏

徐一宁又一次悄悄地来到了姚琛的房门外。

白色漆花的房门紧闭着，纯净安谧的样子。但徐一宁知道，里面正在发生的事情，绝对称得上不洁。

他咬牙，瘦削的腮帮子上就鼓起用力的痕迹，明明白白地彰显着一个成年男性的侵略欲。

他眯着眼睛，听着从门缝或是锁眼中传出来的细微的喘息和粘滞的水声。没有肉体碰撞的声音。也没有姚琛甜腻的呻吟。他猜想姚琛可能正含着别人的性器，用嘴唇包裹着那里轻轻吮吸，舌头灵活地绕着膨大的龟头舔舐。他会小心翼翼地藏好自己的牙齿，但偶尔也会调皮地用它们磕一下口腔里跳动着的筋脉，让男人兴奋又暴躁地揪一下他的头发。染成浅酒红色的头发，后颈的发尾有些长。是徐一宁在幻想中和姚琛接吻时，会触碰的地方。

他不动声色地旋了一下门把，果然没锁。淫靡的声音更清晰地传到他耳朵里，他凑到虚掩着的门边看时，果然看见姚琛跪在床边，狰狞的性器在他嘴里进出着，吞不下的唾液——或许还混着一些其他的什么液体——从他的嘴角淌了下来。姚琛的嘴巴这样小，怎么能吞下那样的庞然大物呢？他也可以把我整个含在嘴里吗？徐一宁不合时宜地出神了，回过神来姚琛已经被粗喘着的男人抱到了床上压着腿根插了进去，几乎是在同时，浪叫就从暂时合不上的小嘴里逸出来，徐一宁觉得自己的耳根子都在发烫。

那个男人直起腰把着姚琛的大腿用力地肏他，在这个角度徐一宁刚好能看清姚琛的脸。平时总是温温柔柔的细长眼睛此刻媚得叫人脊骨都酥麻，徐一宁良好的视力让他能看到姚琛湿成一绺绺的睫毛。酡红一片的脸上有薄薄的汗，嘴唇不知道是被亲的还是被肏的，比往日更艳上几倍，此时正含着他自己的手指“咿咿唔唔”地哼哼，娇气得很。

徐一宁仔细去听，他好像在叫“哥哥”。

肉体相触的清脆声音混着水声也盖不过他的呻吟，两条长腿无力地垂在床边，随着男人下身的耸动时不时地绷紧又放松。徐一宁看不见两人交合的地方，但他知道男人的性器肯定就抵在姚琛的雌穴里鞭笞他敏感的花心，说不定还捅到了宫口，因为姚琛突然就咬着嘴唇哭了。

就这么爽吗？徐一宁忍不住磨了磨牙，眼神深沉。

男人兴许是突然生出了怜惜，于是放慢了动作去和他接吻。徐一宁这才看清了正在和他名义上的母亲偷情的男子的脸。

是任豪。徐一宁父亲的特助。负责在徐一宁父亲不在的时候——也就是除了每年春节以外的所有时候——打理家族企业的事务并照顾他和他的“母亲”姚琛。

确实“照顾”得很好呢。

徐一宁看着终于偃旗息鼓的两人腹诽。

他若无其事地关上门，回到了自己的房间，尝试着偷听与他仅一墙之隔的两个人是否还有下文。无果。

他起身走进浴室，看着睡裤遮不住的勃起的下体，知道这一夜的梦里，又会有姚琛。

1.

姚琛嫁给他爸的时候，徐一宁十六岁。

父母分开之后，徐一宁被判给父亲。他压下心里的不情愿，跟那个姓何的男人一起生活，成为了看似没心没肺的何洛洛。

但他没有一天忘记过自己真正的姓名。

起初他对姚琛的态度是不屑又好奇的。

男孩比他大不了几岁，却甘愿被一个年纪能当自己父亲的男人豢养在精美又冰冷的笼里。徐一宁不止一次地想，何必呢？

他也曾经不无恶意地在父亲和姚琛同房的夜晚，把耳朵贴在墙面上试图偷取一点走漏的旖旎。姚琛到底不是个女人，是有多会叫，多好肏，才会让他的父亲选择娶一个名正言顺的男妻呢？

但是没有。可能是姚琛在床上比较矜持，也可能是墙壁的隔音效果太好，徐一宁从来没有捕捉到过任何欢爱的声音。

当然后来他得知了真相——姚琛和他父亲本就是各取所需，有名无实，他父亲得到一位照看家庭顺便帮自己摆脱居心叵测的莺莺燕燕的所谓妻子，而姚琛得到他们家的庇护——但在当时，徐一宁确实好奇得不得了，这点好奇甚至超过了不屑。

不过抛开他对姚琛奇怪的兴趣不谈，姚琛确实是个称职的“女主人”。

他会给徐一宁做饭。一开始徐一宁不愿意接受这笼络似的好意，姚琛就怯怯地，低下了头不看他，嘴角耷拉下来，一副难过的样子。他不知怎的就心软了，一屁股坐了下来，大口地扒饭。姚琛愣了一下，旋即笑开了，定定地看着徐一宁，眼里好像真的有类似慈爱的东西，徐一宁就不耐烦地斜眼瞥他：“你也吃啊！看着我干嘛？”姚琛这才反应过来似的，应了一声，也端起碗开始进食，动作斯文得不像个男孩子，翘起的小指上都写满了秀气。徐一宁偷偷看他，心想，你怎么就看不得他那种被伤到的表情呢？徐一宁你有病吧？不，姚琛真烦人。

他还会参加徐一宁学校的家长会。习惯了父母的缺席，徐一宁总是自己作自己的家长，出席家长会。姚琛的出现改变了这个现状。徐一宁会靠着操场的双杠，在低垂的夜幕下等待姚琛。当属于姚琛的身影走出了教学楼，他远远地一看，就能看清姚琛的脸上是喜悦还是忧心忡忡。但不管是哪种表情，总归是关心他的表现。每当这时，徐一宁的心情总是有些难以名状。

初初的不屑和好奇都消失之后，他说不清自己对姚琛到底是什么感觉。姚琛确实是个无可挑剔的继母，尽管徐一宁并不想这样去定义他。他能感知到姚琛对他理所应当似的关爱，这会让他感到温暖，但同时更让他焦躁不安。这种温暖让他下意识地想亲近姚琛，但那股无法忽视的焦躁又让他抗拒这种以家长的角色给予的温暖。

这让他矛盾地一边对姚琛为他所做的一切冷眼相待，一边又迫切地渴望姚琛再多做一些。

他不明白自己到底在想什么，就像他不明白姚琛对于自己来说到底意味着什么。

直到他看见姚琛躺在其他男人的身下婉转承欢。

2.

第一次无意中撞见姚琛和别人做爱的时候，徐一宁的第一反应不是羞耻，难堪，背信感，而是嫉妒。

他看见夏之光——他的同学，也是他最好的朋友之一——侧躺在姚琛身后，扶着他架起的一侧大腿，狠狠地，甚至有点莽撞地，在他体内抽插，用他的女性器官套弄自己硬得淌水的性器。

原来姚琛还是个女孩子。徐一宁愣愣地想。

姚琛咬着嘴唇呻吟，不时因为毛头小子不知轻重的动作惊呼一声，徐一宁差点忍不住冲进去把夏之光拉开，骂他一句“你弄疼他了”。但姚琛脸上的表情分明跟痛苦无关，他微笑着失神地回头看着夏之光，后者马上低头去吮吸他探出来的舌头，把他甜腻的声音都吞进肚子里。

跟寻常男孩子相比更为鼓胀的乳肉随着顶撞的节奏不住地晃动着，几乎让徐一宁看红了眼。夏之光也看见了。他把本来抓着姚琛大腿的手伸长了绕过去捏他的乳头，姚琛就抖了一下，娇气地“哎呀”一声：“你……莫指手动，动脚的呀……”他全然地放松，甚至用上了乡音，徐一宁又愣住了。

夏之光坏笑着欣赏他爱娇的样子，并不理会他的拒绝。徐一宁觉得自己再看下去可能会忍不住打开门进去，要么把夏之光揍一顿，要么加入他们。他拍了拍自己的脸，脚步有点虚浮地回到房间，倒在床上把被子拉过了脑袋。

这不是夏之光第一次来他们家留宿。那么这会是他第一次爬上姚琛的床吗？如果不是的话，那他们是什么时候，又是怎样搭上的呢？

徐一宁觉得脑子里一团乱麻，心脏都揪在一起，尤其是想到那两个人此刻还在翻云覆雨颠鸾倒凤。

既然夏之光可以，那么我为什么不行？

这个想法在脑子里成型的时候，他终于后知后觉地意识到，他从来没把姚琛当成继母。他心存歹念，不知从何而起，只知由来已久。

有些事情，在没有被注意到的时候根本无需掩藏，但一旦被发现了一点点的蛛丝马迹，就再也无法被忽略。

徐一宁现在才察觉到那些他早就该发现的蹊跷。

为什么任豪要给姚琛汇报工作，还每次都得汇报一夜？

为什么上次家长会他等得太久不耐烦地跑回教学楼时，会看到姚琛和那个年轻的实习老师赖冠霖偷偷牵了一下手？

为什么张颜齐——他的家教——老是会上课上得忘记了时间，最终因为地铁停运了而被姚琛留在他们家过夜？

徐一宁通过偷窥来验证自己的推测，知道得越多就越觉得不平。

凭什么？凭什么我就不可以？

他再也无法用纯粹的眼神看姚琛，姚琛却无知无觉。即使他压抑不住心底的欲望，试探地从背后抱住系着围裙在厨房里洗碗的姚琛，对方也只会疑惑地回头看他一眼，然后把手套摘掉，疼爱地摸摸他的头。

他想要的根本不是这个。他想把姚琛狠狠按进怀里亲吻，想扒掉他的衣服放肆地肏他，想让他露出有别于往日温柔沉静的淫荡神情。

但他也下不了决心跟姚琛摊牌。

他只能日复一日地在妒火中跟姚琛相安无事地耗着。

3.

姚琛发现自己名义上的继子最近有点不对劲。

十八岁的小屁孩最近总是浑身散发着和年龄不符的深沉，注视着自己的眼神也越发地难以被解读，有时甚至会让自己感到忐忑。

就在刚才，这种不安的感觉达到了顶点。

他结束了一场疯狂的性事，天几乎是蒙蒙亮了。极度渴水的感觉让他随便捡了一件衣服套上，就虚软着双腿跑到厨房去补充水分。

“姚琛。”

有人在叫他，他手一抖差点把玻璃杯掉在地上，惊疑不定地转过身，看到了站在黑暗中的何洛洛。

何洛洛的眼睛在暗处明灭不定地眨着，叫他做贼心虚地语无伦次：“洛洛……还没睡吗？喝水吗？”

何洛洛不知道为什么竟笑了一下，声音低沉：“你多喝点。”说完深深地看他一眼，就转身回了房间。

他不知所措，抖着手放下了杯子，发现自己身上穿的竟然是张颜齐的衬衣，禁不住打了个寒颤，暗暗祈祷何洛洛没有注意到这个荒谬的事实。

但很快他就没法担惊受怕胡思乱想了。

张颜齐悄没声儿地出现在他身后，把他拦腰抱起来，他吓了一跳，下意识地伸手捂住了嘴，叫张颜齐的嘴唇扑了个空。

张颜齐把他抱回床上，压着他的肩膀舔他的乳头，含含糊糊地磨他：“姚姚……再做一次好不好？天亮了我就得走了，今天学生会有活动得早点去……”姚琛抱着他后脖颈胡乱地点头，他马上把虎牙露了出来扎他，姚琛就张开了小嘴细细喘着气。他得逞地欺上去吻他，下身也不安分地试探着抵住姚琛本来就已经湿软得一塌糊涂的女穴浅浅地戳。

他早就知道姚琛不会拒绝。

姚琛是有瘾的。

张颜齐第一次撞见姚琛在自慰的时候也有点不知所措。

他看到姚琛敞着腿靠在床头，用细长的手指玩弄自己。乳头，阴蒂，和那道按常理来说不该存在的肉缝。姚琛极尽所能地取悦自己，脸上的表情却称得上绝望，泪水和爱液一样汩汩地流，他闭着眼睛啜泣着呻吟，分明是舒服的，眼角却红红的，皱着鼻子，委屈得要死。

他突然明白了什么，鬼使神差地推开了虚掩着的门，来到姚琛跟前。

他是舒服的。但是他还不够舒服。

他的欲壑根本难以为手指所满足。

姚琛的声音越发地楚楚可怜了，嘴里喃喃的不知道是“帮帮我”还是“救救我”。张颜齐把他的手拉开握住，然后进入了他，填满了他。他吓得睁圆了眼睛，费力地用蒙了一层水的瞳孔辨认侵犯他的人是谁。张颜齐爱怜地吻他的眼睫：“别怕。交给我就好。”

姚琛就紧张地矜持地看着他，湿热的内壁却不由自主地收紧了夹他，忍了一会儿就攀上去搂着他的脖子要接吻。

——就像现在一样。

张颜齐悄悄睁开眼睛看姚琛近在咫尺的脸，是全然沉浸在情欲里的神情，迷恋的，渴求的，总是让他错觉自己是特别的那一个。

但他知道，不是的。

姚琛的身体可能会毫无保留地为他打开，但他心里在想什么根本没人能知道。

他抱紧了姚琛，用力地耸动着下身，粗硬的性器无情地蹂躏紧窄的穴道，让姚琛不由自主地含着他的舌头“呜呜”地呻吟。

至少他在这一刻，心里眼里身体里的，都是我。这样就可以了。张颜齐努力安慰着自己。这样就可以了。

他把类似不甘和嫉妒的情绪都投到越燃越烈的欲火里烧毁，然后把激烈的火热的情感统统灌注给姚琛。

尽管姚琛可能并不会真的去接收那些晦暗不明又显而易见的爱意。

没关系的。

他看着姚琛喘息不匀地嗫嚅着“齐齐”，把腿紧紧缠在他腰上颤抖着高潮的样子，满足地叹出一口气。

这样就可以了。

4.

姚琛躺在床上发呆。

张颜齐已经离开了。

又开始了，这种迟来的羞愧和低落。

我真是有病。他迟疑地想，终于试图合起双腿，却感觉到有液体在身体里晃荡着要流出来。是了，张颜齐把他灌满了。他不由自主地回想起对方高潮时隐忍的表情，觉得已经冷却下去的欲望再次开始沸腾，身体重新分泌出液体来。

我有病。他自暴自弃地再次把手指往下伸去。

但他被阻止了。

纤细的手腕被一手抓住压在枕头上，来人勾着他的下巴狂热地吻他的嘴唇。他在窒息般的快感里睁开了眼，望进继子幽深的眼底。

“张颜齐没有喂饱你呢……”继子吮吸着他瞬间僵硬了的舌头，语气耐人寻味，“那我可以吗？”

最后两个字是贴着他通红的耳骨说的，却让他的脸一下子煞白。

“……妈妈。”

徐一宁觉得自己的忍耐已经到了极限。姚琛不知羞耻地渴求欢爱，他的渴望为什么不能由自己来满足？

没错，就是这样。他不管不顾地闯了进去。那个狭小温暖的，他已经见过很多次的秘境，紧紧地包裹着纠缠着他。他红了眼，咬牙发出一声喟叹，但心理上的满足甚至比身体的快感更甚。

他终于得到了姚琛，终于成为了当局者而不是旁观者。

姚琛的身体在继子的动作之下慢慢地再次瘫软下去。他唾弃着自己不争气的身体，爱液——或许还混着张颜齐的精液——被徐一宁的性器肆意搅动着，淫靡的水声不绝于耳，他却惊惧地发现那个羞于启口的地方在欢迎甚至在渴望继子更用力的侵犯。他得到的快感越多，心里就越羞愧越难过，然而禁忌的刺激并不肯放过他，他的身体越发地敏感，陷入了不知道该称为良性还是恶性的死循环里。

徐一宁俯下身舔吻他挺立发红的乳头，像个真正的孩子在吮吸母亲的乳房一样。他终于崩溃地哭出声来，尽管下身还在违背他的意愿咬着徐一宁不放。

徐一宁愣住了，停止了动作的同时松开了他的双手。姚琛立刻就捂着脸哭得更可怜了，嘴里喃喃着说“对不起”，叫徐一宁心脏都揪紧了。

他有什么错呢？欲望是无罪的。

徐一宁动作轻柔地拉开他的手，捧着他的脸把眼泪都吻掉。他最后亲了一下姚琛的泪痣，稍稍拉开了一点距离凝视姚琛呆住的脸：“别哭，姚琛……”他的眼神里除了情欲还有一些姚琛读不懂也猜不透的东西，却让姚琛没来由地受到了安抚。

“相信我。”他把姚琛的手贴在自己心口，“你不需要再害怕了。”

姚琛感到一阵心悸，随之而来的却是放松和安心。他不得不承认，徐一宁已经不再是他印象中的那个小孩子。他也无法否认，他这叶正在欲海的漩涡中沉浮起落的小舟，需要徐一宁这个掌舵的人来拯救，让他不至于被可怖的瘾搅得支离破碎。

徐一宁温柔地吻他的嘴唇。下唇靠近一侧嘴角的地方有个小小的鼓包，徐一宁就依照着自己一直以来的幻想轻轻地舔吮那个可爱的凸起，感觉到姚琛颤抖着开始给予回应，肩膀也被他抱住。

“洛洛……”姚琛的声音还带着哭泣后的沙哑，他羞怯的表情像极了未经人事的处女，把徐一宁裹得严丝合缝的内壁却蠕动着绞紧了他。

“来吧。”他最终放弃了挣扎，把自己的身体全部交给掌舵的人。快感重新席卷他的全身，他放任自己去顺从那无法拔除只能一次次饮鸩止渴的瘾，沉沦其中。

能让人失去理智的极乐来临之前，他听见继子在他耳边喘息着呢喃。

“徐一宁……”徐一宁眼里迸着偏执的光，要姚琛叫他的本名，“我叫……徐一宁……”

“一……一宁……”姚琛低泣着念出他的名字，抱紧了徐一宁的肩膀缩在他怀里高潮了。他疼惜地贴着颤巍巍的睫毛把泪珠吮尽，然后像曾经无数次幻想过的那样，把手按在姚琛后颈稍长的发尾那里，和他接吻。

“一宁……”姚琛又露出了他见过的那种迷恋的神情，占有欲和自尊心极大地得到了满足，他揉捏着姚琛大腿上修长漂亮的肌肉，再一次插了进去。

“呜……一宁……”姚琛嘴里只剩下了这两个字。

此刻他还不知道，这个名字将在以后无数次地从他的舌尖暧昧地缠绵地滚落。

在他的房间里。

在徐一宁的床上。

在夜幕低垂的校园。

在任何徐一宁想要他，或是他想要徐一宁的时候。

END

**Author's Note:**

> #dbqdbqbml


End file.
